Faithfully
by Day M. Odair
Summary: Rachel escribe una carta después de ser informada que Finn Hudson ha fallecido. Un escrito corto que describe cada uno de sus sentimientos al perder al amor de su vida de una forma inesperada, dolorosa y trágica. "Sigo siendo tuya, Finn, fielmente, ¿recuerdas?"


**Faithfully**

_Amor perdido, vuela en el tiempo,_

_regresa a las tardes que me amaste_

_y vuelve en mis sueños._

_Nace cada día en mi mente que _

_te extraña, y yo regresaré contigo _

_para amarte de nuevo entre fantasías; _

_como lo fue antes, como nunca volverá a ser._

* * *

_Finn, querido, amado e inolvidable Finn:_

_Siempre he creído que soy la persona más afortunada del mundo al saber que te tuve, quizás no te lo repetía a menudo, pero lo sabía, lo sentía muy dentro de mí, porque tú eras una de esas personas que con tal sólo sonreír, iluminabas el mundo, y todas las dudas, los miedos, las desdichas, los fracasos, todo, absolutamente todo, desaparecía en cuanto aquella sonrisa tuya estaba presente. Nunca olvidaré al forma en que me hacías sentir, especial, muchísimo más especial de lo que yo imaginé, me hiciste comprender lo que era amar de verdad, y ser amado, y demostrarlo, sin miedo a nada. Ahora, con lágrimas en los ojos estoy escribiendo esto, tal vez jamás lo leas, o quizás desde allá arriba sabes lo que estoy intentando decirte: nunca podré amar a alguien como te amé y te amo a ti. Aquí, con mi libreta de canciones abierta ante mí, utilizando una de mis plumas rosas decorada con estrellas doradas por todas partes, escribo, escribo para ti, para mí, siempre lo hacía Finn, escribí una canción para ti, quizás varias… ¿fue lo suficiente para demostrarte cuánto te amaba? ¿Te demostré cuán grande era mi amor por ti? No puedo sacarme esa pregunta de mi cabeza, y es que tú merecías muchísimo, muchísimo más, quizás todo lo bueno que existe en este mundo. Ahora mi alma está cargada de tanto amor, uno que no podré darte, no como yo quería. _

_Sé que fui estúpida. Sé que ya no podré recuperarte nunca más, que tan sólo me quedan los recuerdos de tus sonrisas, tus besos y la forma en que me estrechabas en tus brazos y reías a carcajadas por alguna tontería. Nunca podré arrepentirme de nada, sólo de no saber aprovechar el tiempo en que estuviste aquí. Te dejé ir, sin saber que sin ti era una chica sin rumbo, y jamás te lo dije, no hasta ahora. Te echaba de menos, y no existía un momento en el que dejara de pensar en ti, sólo que me equivoque, y me equivoqué de verdad, y fui egoísta, y cuando te vi en la puerta de mi departamento en New York, tu sonrisa jovial y relajada y tu hermoso rostro iluminado por las bombillas del pasillo, y la manera en que la sonrisa que tanto adoraba se borró de tu rostro en cuanto descubriste lo que ocurría y con quién estaba, supe que te había roto el corazón, y quizás tu también habías roto el mío por no llamarme en tanto tiempo, sin embargo supe, que quien más salió lastimado de los dos, fuiste tú. Me seguiste amando Finn, y cuando hicimos el amor una vez más, descubrí que nada había cambiado, sólo teníamos dos caminos distintos a los cuales debíamos ir. Ahora no estás, te has marchado, algo que jamás pasó por mi cabeza, y todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo que ocurrirá después, nunca me planteé la idea de un futuro sin ti, jamás pude engañarme a mí misma._

_Tu sonrisa me enamoró. Tus ojos me iluminaron. Y tu manera de ser me conquistó. Te has ido ahora, y todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar, amarte, llorar, sufrir, llorar, imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si jamás nos hubiésemos separado, y llorar… llorar… llorar… pero ahora hay una estrella en el cielo, esa es una de mis esperanzas, esa estrella llamada Finn Hudson, la que un día me regalaste, ¿recuerdas? Ahora tú estás allí arriba, y me iluminas, y me cuidas, y cada vez que recuerdo la primera vez que me dijiste «Te amo» sé que te hice feliz, quizás merecías más, pero lo intenté, porque en realidad nos amábamos, a pesar de todo. Y aunque en estos momentos sienta que no puedo respirar, que una enorme piedra se sitúa en mi garganta, que mi pecho está inundado de dolor y que mi corazón late aún después de haber sido roto en varios pedazos, desde el cielo, verás de lo que soy capaz Finn, estarás en primera fila, tú me apoyaste más que cualquier otra persona, mi deber es hacerte sentir orgulloso. Te amo, y es un sentimiento inmenso, uno que jamás se irá, porque estás tatuado en mi corazón._

_**Soy por siempre tuya.**_

_**Siempre tuya.**_

_**Fielmente…**_

_**Rachel Berry.**_

* * *

Hola, quizás esta no sea la mejor carta del mundo, quizás a algunas personas les parezca hermosa, a otros muy triste, o quizás no les convenza, pero... sólo quería compartirla. Me desperté pensando mucho en Cory y mañana se estrena Glee... sabemos lo que significa, una temporada sin Finn Hudson será dificil u.u Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :) Espero RW, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Glee. Saludos,

Daymelis. :)


End file.
